


Surprise kiss

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is pure fluff. no plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys is gay and in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the first undyne/alphys fic? wow..... Anyway I just wanted to write some quick fluff rn, but I'm planing on writing something longer, better, and with more plot later with this couple.... thanks for reading!!

Alphys nervously squirmed on the bed next to her girlfriend, where they were about to watch anime with “princesses and swords!!” like Undyne had wanted. But even though anime was on the television screen in front of the bed, Alphys couldn’t concentrate on it because-! Her mega hot very beautiful super strong way out-of-her league- no, she promised she’d stop belittling herself! girlfriend was sitting right next to her.

This was why she had watched the entire anime before hand.

They weren’t touching- but they were close enough where Alphys could feel the chill coming off of Undyne’s skin. Alphys wondered if it would be rude to ask to hold hands.

“Alphys!” Undyne patted her lap. “Sit!”

“W-what??” Alphys’ face turned red. “Sit- on your l-lap???!!!? I- I-”

“What? Worried you’re gonna crush me?? Because don’t. Don’t worry about it.” Undyne reached over, plucked up Alphys, and placed her on her lap. “See? You’re like a stuffed animal. You comfy?”

All Alphys could manage was a weird, squeaky wheezing noise, but Undyne seemed to take that as a “Yes” and returned her focus to the show.

_I’m going to die_ , though Alphys. _I’m going to die and it’s because I’m too gay_.

She felt Undyne put her arms around her.

_I’m going to explode because I’m too gay. Rip me_

“Hey, Alphys.”

Alphys managed to make a sound that sounded like a “yes?”

“I’m just......I’m really glad we’re dating.”

_Oh My Gosh????_

“Spending time together is.... Great.”

_Oh,, my gos h???_

“I really like you, you know?”

_aaaaaAaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA?????!?!?!?!!!!??!?_

Undyne kissed the top of her head.

_Thats it, I’m done, I’ve been defeated. She’s killed me. Goodbye, cruel world....._

_“_ Alphys.” Alphys looked up to see Undyne’s smiling face, who pecked her on the lips.

“aAAAaaa????” Alphys squeaked, stopping as soon as she realized she was speaking out loud.

Undyne laughed. “Y-you should see your face right now!!”

Alphys scowled, face burning. This just made Undyne laugh harder.

“Y-you’d do that too if someone k-kissed you out of the blue!”

“Oh really?” Undyne said, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

Alphys turned around and grabbed Undyne’s face, pressing their lips together gently.

Alphys snapped a picture of Undyne’s red, shocked face with her phone and showed it to her. “See?”

“You’re mean.....” whined Undyne, “No far, you’re too cute to do stuff like that without warning...”

“How do you think I feel then??”

Undyne smiled lazily at her girlfriend. “You know, I love you.”

Alphys’ eyes went wide, before stiffly turning around and mumbling, “Let’s just watch the anime...”

Undyne froze for a moment, worried, before hearing a very quiet, “I love you too,” and wrapping Alphys in her arms again.


End file.
